


the death of

by v_darkstar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom McCree, I have a mighty thirst for McCree on his knees, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_darkstar/pseuds/v_darkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is pure, smug and so darn happy that Gabriel can't keep down the urge to completely destroy him. McCree burns so bright, so much like Jack used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the death of

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on several things.
> 
> Buuuuut it's just that sweet talker McCree needs more time on his back I mean damn he's fuzzy and cuddly and hot and needstogetspankedandstuff  
> I'm sure I had other things to write here but idek, this was written late at night and is only beta read by yours truly so apologies for any errors!

 

 

Gabriel notices the way Jesse looks at him long before the younger thinks he does. It’s barely a month in that his gaze seems to change from doubt to fear to respect to _this_ , never mind the stress and time it takes for Gabriel to drag his scrawny ass through the training that would transform him from a smug kid with killer aim into a weapon to be used.

 

 

It’d be cute, maybe, if it was something he was confronted with even just five years earlier - Jesse is definitely more than okay to look at, thick brunette hair, broad shoulders that taper into a trim waist, long strong legs and thighs, and that grin of his that makes Gabriel want to equal parts punch him in that mouth of his and kiss the expression off his face at the same time.

 

 

But Gabriel knows he’s a damaged man, there’s no love left in him, nothing tender enough for this spitfire who looks at him like he’s a got a schoolboy crush.

 

 

;

 

 

It eventually all comes to a head, like these things always tend to do when it comes to Gabriel.

 

 

Another “meeting” with Strike Commander Morrison, but less of a meeting and more of an attempt to verbally beat down Reyes once again because even though Morrison and Overwatch need Blackwatch and all that they do behind the scenes, Morrison still feels the need to object to every torture, every single damn bruised knuckle, as if he’s some boy scout that thinks everything will be okay as long as he keeps telling himself so. Nothing pisses Gabriel off more than Jack Morrison and his righteous ways, always so quick to defend the good but play ignorant to the things that further his own career and life, knock down others to bring something _greater_ up and that bullshit.

 

 

He’s storming out of the room and down the hallway when he crashes into Jesse, almost knocking the younger onto his ass. Jesse sputters and almost trips when Gabriel wraps an arm around his waist to steady him. _How fucking cliche_ , Gabriel thinks to himself when his heated gaze meets Jesse’s part startled, part worried face.

 

 

Gabriel wishes he’d had an excuse to pull Jesse closer still, to twist a hand in his hair sharply and pull his head back. Gabriel doesn’t have an excuse but he does it anyway, feeling his chest fill with the need to control something in his life, to dominate and destroy, and Jesse is there with a red flush quickly spreading down his cheeks and a look in his eyes that is so good, so terribly virtuous and pleasant past the shock and hints of fear that Gabriel can’t help but slam their lips together, roughly biting the other, teeth gnashing and a high pitched cry passing through Jesse’s lips. Gabriel can feel hands twisting in his shirt, pulling his body into the other, and he can’t stop his feet from marching Jesse backwards until his back hits the wall, caging him in and fucking his mouth with his tongue.

 

 

He can feel the hardness pressing against the thigh he has wedged between Jesse’s own but pays it no mind more than driving his leg up higher, bringing a deep moan from the other’s spit shined lips.

 

 

He would’ve taken the boy apart right there and then if it wasn’t for the loud footsteps and even louder voice calling out, “Gabe! What are the hell are you doing!?”

 

 

Gabriel feels a snarl pull at his mouth, tearing his head away but not moving his arms or thigh away from trapping the gunslinger in place. The “what?” that comes from his throat is venomous and promises pain, he doesn’t care that it’s Jack fucking Morrison standing there as if he has to rescue some damsel from Gabriel’s grasp.

 

 

“Howdy partner,” comes a small wrecked voice from behind Gabriel’s bulk.

 

 

Gabriel wishes he could capture this moment, the shocked and almost scandalized look on Morrison’s face is enough to bring a harsh laugh from his throat. Morrison looks like he’s torn between anger and hurt, as if Gabriel would stay celibate after Morrison broke his heart and took that fucking job that was meant to be _his_. That and Morrison’s goody two shoes demeanor probably demands he protest at Gabriel making out with someone who had barely turned 20 this summer, someone who used to be on the Most Wanted List, someone who doesn't carry his past like a burden.

 

 

Regardless, he doesn't care. He simply smirks at Morrison before grabbing Jesse’s arm roughly and yanking him down the rest of the hallway.

 

 

Long gone are the days where Gabriel Reyes gives a single damn what his ex-lover thinks.

 

 

;

 

 

The grip he has on Jesse's hips with both hands is tight enough to cause bruises, forcing him back into every thrust. The sound of skin on skin fills the air along with Jesse's cut off moans and the grunts that manage to slip past Gabriel's lips. He bites his lower lip, smirking crookedly as he watches the younger man beneath him. Jesse is all but slamming his head into the wall with the force of Gabriel's movements, one palm braced against the drywall to prevent any other chances of impact and the other gripping the sheets so tightly they're almost ripping. Gabriel could do this for hours, forcing his dick so deep into the other that he'd be feeling it for days, putting every inch of power into slamming in and out, in and out.

 

  
"F-Fuck darlin', Gabe," Jesse manages to stutter out into the sheets beneath him, "you're going to break me at this rate."

 

  
Gabriel snarls and shoves him down with a large palm between his bent shoulder blades, "You'd be so lucky."

 

  
Then Jesse does one of those things that startles even the leader of Blackwatch every _single_ time; instead of denying it or taking some sort of offense (like Jack did, always did) he chuckles through a moan and smiles that carefree grin at him over his shoulder, messy brown hair in his eyes and sweating like a man getting fucked well into an inch of his life, "does that mean I'll have to beg you for it after all," and then a beat later, "Sir?"

 

  
Gabriel's answer is to slam his thick cock as deep as he can before bowing over the other's naked back and biting into the exposed crook of Jesse's neck, rough and primal, filled with this urge to claim **protect** destroy. Jesse whines and rolls his hips back into Gabriel and the latter only releases the grasp on his flesh when he tastes blood on his tongue. He wants to wreck this boy, to completely decimate him.

 

  
Before Jesse can get his bearings and open that chatterbox mouth of his again, Gabriel is pulling out and turning him over roughly, the gunslinger looking dazed for a second until his eyes squeeze shut in pleasure, Gabriel thrusting back in mercilessly, the sound wet and harsh.

 

  
Jesse can only let out quick breathless moans each time the other rams against his prostate, milking him for all he's worth.

 

  
Gabriel denies Jesse the satisfaction, minus a huff, of knowing he approves when the other wraps his long, thick legs around his waist, linking them, and pulling Gabriel in impossibly deeper with every thrust, Jesse unable to stop the keening when it feels like almost too much.  

 

  
"I'd curse you for being so fucking big but we know that'd be a lie," Jesse manages out with a gasp and a wink, his whole body sliding up and down the bed with the force of every thrust.

 

  
Gabriel snorts, grunting out "Size queen," and braces one hand on the sheets beside Jesse's head and the other over his wet mouth, barely muffling the half giddy, half lust drunk laugh that spills from the gunslinger's lips.

 

  
The air is humid and thick with the smell and feel of their sex, so strong Gabriel bets anyone walking past the closed door would be able to tell what they're doing, never mind the sounds escaping Jesse's lips.

 

  
Gabriel takes a second to consider sliding his hand down the other's throat and just _choking_ the life out of him but then Jesse is taking three of his fingers into that sinful mouth of his and the boy has the gall to smile brightly around them, eyes crinkling in the corners and all, before promptly sucking on them like they were the most delicious treat he's had.

 

  
If Gabriel was any other man he'd have finished in that instant, tight heat wrapped around his pulsing dick and a mouth reminding him of just what the brunette can do on his knees, but instead he forces the fingers down the other's throat until he's gagging and tearing at the eyes, a deep growl escaping his lips as Jesse tightens impossibly around him as he does so.

 

  
This boy was going to be the death of him and more.

  


 

 

(Or, maybe, Gabriel would be the death of them all.)


End file.
